Où est Shawn
by YuukiKoala
Summary: A 14 ans, Shawn disparaît. Et malgré tout, c'est à Madeleine de le retrouver, parce qu'elle est sa mère, et qu'elle l'aime comme jamais. - OS


**Note :** Fic écrite sous le tirage « Ecrire sur Madeleine Spencer dans le genre Aventure ». C'pas une aventure genre Indiana Jones, mais c'une aventure comme ça peut arriver parfois.

Il y eut une fois, où Shawn craqua. Sûrement que son père l'avait trop poussé à bout. Sûrement qu'il avait trop insisté pour faire de lui un policier. Au lieu de l'éduquer comme un petit garçon au mille et une possibilités.  
Shawn aurait sûrement préféré, parfois, être avec sa mère et non pas avec ce père exigeant, qui ne semblait vouloir de lui que ce rêve de le voir devenir policier.

Seulement, Henry exigeait qu'il soit le meilleur fils possible, et Shawn craqua.

Craqua de la façon la plus simple possible : se servant de ce que son père lui avait appris, il disparu, s'enfuyant dans la nature, du haut de ses quatorze ans.  
A ce moment là, il ne le savait pas, mais sa mère était à Santa Barbara pour une affaire rapide d'un patient exigeant.

S'il l'avait su, sûrement se serait-il précipité vers elle.  
A la place, il disparu.  
La première chose que Henry fit, fut de mener l'enquête. Sans prévenir la police dont il était pourtant référent, puisqu'inspecteur.  
Il commença par interroger Gus, qui n'était au courant de rien, et qui, à son grand désarroi, n'avait strictement aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver son pourtant meilleur ami.  
Henry fut déçu. Et poursuivit l'enquête.

Au point de demander à Madeleine si c'était elle qui cachait Shawn.  
Madeleine fut surprise d'entendre que Shawn avait pu s'enfuir de pareille façon, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour sa progéniture.  
Décidant qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser perdu dans la nature parce que Henry était parfois trop idiot pour comprendre où se trouvait son fils…  
Elle dérogea à ses propres principes et prit la décision de le chercher.

Elle n'avait pas les capacités d'observation ni de détective de Henry. Bien au contraire. Elle n'était qu'une psychologue moyenne, qui se débrouillait bien, mais qui ne pouvait pas prétendre à résoudre des affaires policières.  
Mais pour son fils, elle aurait été capable de tout.

Henry lui avait dit que Gus ne savait rien, mais ça lui semblait étrange que ce soit le cas. Oh, Madeleine ne doutait pas des capacités d'enquête de son mari, bien au contraire, mais elle avait une autre idée. Peut-être que Gus savait des choses sans se douter.

Faisant face à l'enfant, elle lui fit un sourire

\- ...Je pensais que vous veniez jamais, lâcha Gus, qui était surpris de la voir ici  
\- En effet… Enfin...C'est plus compliqué. Toujours est-il que je sais que tu ne sais pas où est Shawn.  
\- ...Non je ne sais pas  
\- Mais je sais une chose : tu peux savoir où il est

Gus fronça les sourcils, avant de se détendre, et de faire un petit sourire, s'exclamant :

\- Oh vous voulez dire, parce que je le connais bien ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- Mais son père aussi et il a déjà fouillé….  
\- Mais Henry est le père de Shawn justement. Et nous savons toi et moi combien Shawn peux parfois vouloir cacher des choses à son père.

Gus fini par hocher la tête, dévoilant quelques lieux possibles où Shawn pourrait se trouver. Madeleine le remercia. Avec ça, elle avait déjà des débuts de piste.  
Cela faisait juste huit heures que Shawn avait disparu de la circulation.  
Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant que Henry ne se décide à appeler de l'aide.  
Bien que la femme savait parfaitement qu'il avait déjà dû demander à ses collègues pour ça. Mais elle imaginait qu'ils n'avaient pas tant accepté, parce que pour le moment, Henry semblait rester seul.

Madeleine partit donc à l'aventure. La vraie, la grande, celle qui allait la mener plus loin que le chemin à l'entrée de la maison de Henry.  
Oh bien sûr, elle savait pertinemment que son aventure n'irait pas plus loin que Santa Barbara. Elle se doutait que Shawn n'était pas allé si loin.  
Qu'il devait juste bouder dans un coin.

Mais quand elle traversa plusieurs routes sans se faire écraser, passant par des herbes sauvages, frôlant des grillages, traversant la route sans prévenir, grimpant des pentes tortueuses, elle se prit à rêver qu'elle était une aventurière détective à la recherche d'un trésor.  
Le sien. Celui qui était sorti de ses entrailles.

Arrivant devant le marchand de glace, elle le questionna. Seulement, celui-ci ne put pas plus l'aider. Il ignorait où était le petit Shawn et il ne l'avait pas vu. Il parla juste d'avoir vu Henry, et Madeleine passa à un autre lieu.  
Le temps passa, et au bout de trois lieux sans réponse de Shawn, elle avait parcouru un certain nombre de kilomètres à pied ou en voiture.  
Mais ceux parcourus à pied la fatiguait suffisamment pour qu'elle fasse une pause.  
Le temps avait passé, et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Shawn, pas le moindre petit indice.  
Peut-être n'était-elle réellement pas faite pour le métier de détective.  
Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, elle reçu soudain un appel de Henry, sur cette nouvelle machine étrange qu'était le téléphone portable, pour lui indiquer d'arrêter.  
Qu'elle perdait son temps.  
Que ça ne servait à rien. Qu'il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait, mais qu'elle n'était que psychologue.

C'est là que Madeleine raccrocha, et repartit.  
A croire que faire l'inverse de ce que lui avait dit son mari, avait quelque chose de revigorant.

Et de toute évidence, ce fut utile : elle croisa un homme qu'elle connaissait, qui lui demanda des nouvelles.

\- Et votre petit Shawn ? Il est avec son père c'est ça ? Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

Il était amusant de voir que certaines personnes pensaient leur discours anodin, quand en vérité, ça pouvait sauver des vies.  
Madeleine se mit à réagir immédiatement quand il lâcha ça.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle fut si heureuse qu'elle manqua de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Où ? Où l'avez vous vu ?  
\- Hm… Par là ? Il passait… Tout va bien ?

Madeleine ne voulait pas inquiéter plus de monde donc elle hocha la tête, après avoir récolté l'information partit quasiment en courant.  
C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se rendait à l'endroit le moins praticable de Santa Barbara : sa forêt et ses montagnes.

Mais tant pis.  
Si elle pouvait sauver son fils, elle était capable de traverser des champs de mines. Enfin sauver. Disons le retrouver. Parce que Shawn était sûrement assez intelligent pour se débrouiller tout seul et s'en sortir.

Elle marcha donc en direction de la forêt qui l'attendait, là, avec son étendue d'arbre et tout ce qui allait avec.  
Soufflant, elle commença à prendre un chemin, tout en appelant Shawn. En vérité, Madeleine savait que son esprit était en véritable ébullition.  
D'un côté elle essayait d'imaginer où Shawn avait pu aller en forêt. De l'autre elle l'imaginait coincée dans un arbre, ou dans un trou, ou elle ne savait où, blessé. Et puis en même temps elle restait en alerte, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle pouvait entendre.

C'est quand elle commença à grimper, que son souffle eut plus de mal, et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas les chaussures adéquates, que Madeleine regretta.  
Rien ne semblait vouloir être une bonne situation.  
Tout semblait vouloir la faire reculer, la faire rentrer chez elle.

Sauf une chose.

\- Shawn ? Shaaawn ! Si tu m'entends réponds !

Mais pas un bruit. Rien. Sinon la douleur de ses pieds, et celle de sa cheville qui la fit grimacer sous la douleur. Parce qu'elle croisa une ronce, parce que la forêt devenait impraticable. Parce que Madeleine se sentait perdue, très triste et loin d'avoir l'âge qu'elle avait.

Elle fini par se poser contre un arbre, tâchant d'ignorer le fait qu'il pouvait y avoir des insectes autour.

\- ...Shawn… Où aurais-tu pu aller.

Elle ferma les yeux.  
Lentement des souvenirs lui remontait à l'esprit.

Un Shawn minuscule, lui tenant la main, alors qu'ils étaient en forêt.  
Ils n'étaient pas perdus ce jour là. Ils se promenaient simplement alors que Henry était resté derrière. Shawn parlait du dernier film qu'il avait vu à la télévision.  
En même temps il se prenait pour un aventurier.

\- Regarde maman !

Et le voilà qui s'accrochait à une branche pour tenter de grimper.  
Shawn avait fini par tomber, mais ça l'avait pas empêché de vouloir recommencer, têtu. Avant de se diriger vers sa mère, larmoyant :

\- Maman j'me suis fait un bobo !

Madeleine avait frotté sa tête, ce que Shawn avait trouvé inutile, mais ensuite elle lui avait un bisou magique, et là, il était assez jeune pour tomber dans le panneau et ne plus sentir de douleur.  
Deux secondes après, Madeleine l'empêchait de se diriger vers un fossé.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.  
Ce jour là avait été amusant.  
Et puis, Shawn avait commencé à s'éloigner un peu de l'idée même de faire des balades en forêt, alors ils avaient arrêté puis ce fut Madeleine qui s'était éloignée.

Et à présent ? Elle était bien incapable de retrouver son propre fils. La chair de sa chair. Sa cheville lui était douloureuse, elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle, de prendre un bon bain, et de mettre fin ici à son aventure maladroite.

Soupirant, elle referma ses yeux.  
Il lui fallait trouver la force de bouger à nouveau avant que la nuit ne tombe.  
Mais et Shawn ?

Shawn…  
Madeleine replongea dans un souvenir.

\- Maman, le fossé est grand.

Remarque d'un enfant trop jeune, pourtant mourrant d'envie d'y aller.  
Elle avait entendu Shawn faire une remarque pop culturelle néanmoins trop pointue pour un simple enfant, et s'était laissée sourire.

Après ça, ils avaient construit une cabane.  
Parce que Shawn disait que si un jour il se retrouvait perdu en forêt, il aurait un moyen de survivre.

Madeleine rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

La cabane.  
Oubliant la douleur, elle se précipita dans les bois, tentant de s'y repérer. Oh, elle n'avait rien d'une garde forestière, et elle ne pourrait pas différencier un arbre d'un autre, mais une idée l'avait frôlé, aussi s'était elle précipitée.

Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps cela lui pris. A un moment elle eut l'impression d'être perdu dans une jungle infinie, les animaux dangereux en moins.  
Sûrement que les animaux traînant dans la forêt évitaient de croiser cette mère inquiète et sous tension. Sait on jamais ce qu'elle aurait été capable.

Ce ne fut que quand elle tomba sur des planches de bois qui se battaient en duel, qu'elle se permit de s'arrêter de souffler. Alors, ses mollets lui rappelèrent la fatigue, ainsi que son souffle qui était quasiment coupé. Sans oublier qu'elle comprit qu'une douche serait obligatoire ce soir là, au vu de tout ce qu'elle avait transpiré.

Mais au moins, elle avait trouvé la cabane.  
Restait à savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Son coeur battait vite, sous le bonheur d'y être enfin, et l'appréhension de ne rien y trouver.  
Elle s'approcha.  
Alors, une chevelure brune et la frimousse allant avec, se montra. 

\- Shawn !

Sans même attendre une réaction de l'enfant, Madeleine se précipita sur lui pour le serrer. Heureuse et exténuée.

\- ...Tu m'as trouvé, lâcha l'enfant, qui restait un brin surpris.

\- Bien sûr que je t'ai trouvé.  
\- Je pensais que papa aurait le temps d'envoyer ses collègues sur moi avant.  
\- Et tu comptais te nourrir comment ?!  
\- Oh, j'ai regardé assez de films pour savoir comment survivre en forêt !

Le gamin semblait persuadé de ce qu'il disait, et Madeleine fronça les sourcils de colère. Forcément, avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait, l'idée même que Shawn puisse les avoir fait tourner en rond comme ça avec l'idée de savoir survivre sans problème…

\- Allez on rentre, jeune homme.  
\- Dommage….

Soupirant comme si l'idée même d'avoir inquiété ses parents ne l'avait pas frôlé, il fini par se lever, mais eut un petit sourire :

\- Mais je me suis demandé quand même.  
\- Quoi ? lui demanda sa mère  
\- Si tu étais là, tu saurais me trouver plus que quelqu'un d'autre.

Madeleine se sentit sourire un peu :

\- Je suis ta mère, Shawn, je te retrouverais toujours.

Ébouriffant la tête de son fils, alors qu'ils avançaient, elle l'entendit poursuivre :

\- N'empêche notre cabane a pas bougé ! Par contre je crois qu'un ours a fait pipi dedans ou a vécu dedans… Et tu sais, l'idée de venir ici m'est pas venu tout de suite, d'abord…

Au final, Madeleine laissa Shawn raconter toute son aventure à lui, et ils rentrèrent à la maison, fatigués, sales. Et si ce qui liait Madeleine et Henry ne fonctionnait plus vraiment, cela n'empêcha pas Madeleine d'être heureuse d'avoir un fils aussi intelligent - un peu trop sûrement - que Shawn.  
Et de l'avoir retrouvé. Et ce, même si ce fut une sacré aventure.

Le soir, Shawn proposa même de regarder Indiana Jones pour la peine, et fini par lâcher, là, dans le canapé, avec sa mère qui avait accepté de venir au moins regarder le film :

\- N'empêche, il est moins doué que toi, maman. Enfin, ça dépend pour quoi, mais… Je te préfères toi.

Madeleine se laissa sourire doucement, et serra un peu plus son fils contre elle, ignorant ce que Henry pouvait en penser.

Fin


End file.
